


Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [57]
Category: Free!
Genre: Food Sex, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin feeds Makoto cake and tries not to eat him too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

Tokyo had a lot of great patisseries and lucky for Rin, one of the most famous ones happened to have a modest enough crowd that he’d managed to get served at the counter after only a half hour wait. He hadn’t bought a full on birthday cake - rather he’d splashed out on a generous luxury gift box of beautifully made pastries and chocolates, petit fours, macarons and cream filled vol-au-vents that would indulge Makoto’s sweet tooth like a gift fit for a prince.

And Makoto’s look of wonder as he opened the box was well worth the state of his wallet, the shine of the chocolate glaze reflected in his wide eyes as he stared with his mouth agog.

“Oh my…Rin, are these from -? You went all the way to Midtown?” he swallowed, mouth watering at the sight inside the box that covered his lap. “Oh…they’re too pretty to eat…”

Rin leaned close, his voice a whisper in his ear, warm breath ghosting over his neck as he kissed the skin at the corner of his jaw. “Then let me help you.”

He reached for a pastry - a delicate little tartlet topped with strawberries and cream - and lifted it to Makoto’s mouth, watching as he bit into it and took half. His eyes fluttered shut as he savoured the taste in his mouth, chewing slowly - almost reverently - and hummed his appreciation. And Rin found himself captivated by the pleasure on Makoto’s face - absentmindedly eating the half that was left in his fingers and understanding it completely. So maybe he could share the next one another way.

He pulled a macaron - chocolate and green tea - out of the box and brought it to his lips to hold between his teeth. He raised an eyebrow playfully and Makoto giggled as he leaned in to take his share, lips touching around the little meringue treat before becoming an all out kiss - teeth and tongue and chocolate ganache. And as Makoto moaned into his mouth, Rin let his fingers wander down his throat to unbutton his shirt, baring the smooth skin of Makoto’s chest and torso and then pushing his back into the couch.

Rin pulled away from the kiss, panting, leaving Makoto dazed and breathless as he lay against the cushions. His bare chest was heaving and his arousal was tenting his trousers in a state that mirrored Rin.

“Mmm, I think it tastes even better because you’re feeding it to me, Rin.”

“Oh?” Makoto’s eyes were bright and playful and Rin couldn’t help but quirk a smile as he moved the box to a less precarious position to a little side table and pulled out a tiny, cream filled square of cake. “Is that you being subtle in asking for more?”

One by one, he lined a couple of pastries on Makoto’s body not particularly bothering to be delicate as cream and icing and jammy syrup smeared over his skin. Makoto, who hadn’t been expecting it, gasped and froze; trying his best to stay still, eyes widening as he focused on Rin’s fingers picking a cherry off the top of one and bringing it to Makoto’s lips. And when Rin dipped his fingers in the cream filling of a choux bun and smeared it into the hollow of his throat - lowering his head to lick it off with a broad swipe of his tongue - it seemed Makoto forgot how to breathe all together.

The fact that he could fluster him so much had Rin smiling against Makoto’s skin, relishing every shudder and tremble than ran through his frame. But the body beneath him slowly relaxed, lost in the tastes and sensations, as Rin continued alternately eating cake off of Makoto’s body and feeding it to him, stroking icing covered fingers over the curve of his chest and the plane of his stomach, licking into the dip of his hips and collarbone and leaving bruised sticky kisses over his flesh.

And Rin - Rin was finding it harder and harder not to eat Makoto whole.


End file.
